Mira Paz
Personality Mira is a free spirit, a rebel. She has a bad reputation in town, though not without reason; she is a thief, a con artist, and refuses to conform to Madame Mayor's "idyllic" ideology. She is not, however, a bad person. She's a non-comformist to a fault, and an adventurous soul; Storybrooke was never enough to sate her, and being stuck here made her rebellious, freedom-loving nature. She's a good person deep down, just prone to...mishaps, and tends to come off as stand-offish and a bit harsh. Vulnerability is not something she wants to show. Milha is adventure personified. She's a woman of dreams and ambition, and is just as free-spirited in Fairytale as she is in Storybrooke. She is likewise a good woman to start, but the crumbling of her marriage to Rumple left her heart wounded, and it hardened her, making her an even more talented pirate. Both Mira and Milha have a soft spot for children, animals, and storytelling. Storybrooke History Prior to getting her memories back, Mira believed she was raised in London, and fled to the States after a few con heists gone awry. Mira was a troublemaker, catburgler, and conwoman in Storybrooke, so she was already on Mayor Mills' list anyway. But when she noticed that she (nor anyone else) could leave town, she began raising questions, and Regina had her locked away in the asylum for more of the curse. During her imprisonment, her claustrophobia and druggings triggered memories of Rumplestiltskin, Hook, and other bits and pieces of her old life, but it wasn't until after she was released and saw Nathan Wembley, who was in fact her son, Baelfire, selling his soul to Darkness that she remembered who she was, but not why she left her husband and son. Once she received all of her memories upon finding her sword in Gold's shop, Mira and Gold have reunited, and live together with Nathan and Morgan. She is currently trying to get her daughter, Kaika, to remember her. In New FTL, Mira will become the Admiral of the Nottingham Royal Navy. Fairytale History Born to a tailor in Port Saoidh, Milha met and fell in love with the shy shepherd Rumplestiltskin, and they married. While Rumplestiltskin was off at war, Milha gave birth to Baelfire, but Rumplestiltskin's return was marred by his new status as a coward, and Milha's new status as an adulteress (Baelfire was conceived the night before Rumplestiltskin left, and was born two weeks late, leading people to believe that Rumplestiltskin likely wasn't the father). To cope, Milha began to frequent the taverns, and was found and kidnapped by James Hook. After accidentally being abandoned, Milha was found in a prison by Tinker Bell, who assumed she was a Wendy, and took her to Neverland, where she became the Lost Boys' "mother." She also adopted a young native girl, the neice of Tiger Lily and illegitmate daughter of Captain Hook, Ka Chel. Tink, jealous of Milha getting attention from Pan, sent her and her daughter back to the main kingdoms, where Milha became a notorious pirate in her own right, Kat Nightingale, and she and Chel discovered the Fountain of Youth, drinking from the waters, never to age again. Lilliandil, the goddess of Light, led Milha to El Dorado, in order to provide a safe place for her daughter. Chel decided to stay, and while Milha was able to visit, after double-crossing Queen Regina, the sorceress destroyed the water pass into El Dorado, and Milha never saw Chel again. Other NPC's Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters